Toriel's House
Toriel's House (La casa de Toriel en español) es una construcción en las Ruinas donde reside Toriel y contiene la entrada al resto del Underground. Descripción Toriel vive en una pequeña casa al final de las Ruinas. Al entrar, ella mencionará que no tuvo tiempo de limpiar antes de que el protagonista llegara, a pesar de que el lugar se ve completamente ordenado, varias de las habitaciones allí tienen estanterías, ya que Toriel pasa la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo junto a la chimenea. Tanto el corredor como las habitaciones están decoradas con flores doradas, plantas en macetas y con "Typha", una planta que crece en lugares húmedos. Su casa está conformada por su cuarto, dos cuartos para huéspedes, de los cuales uno está "en renovación", una cocina, una sala de estar y la habitación de entrada con una escalera que lleva al sótano. Lugares Sala de Estar El camino del este lleva a un cuarto de estar, donde Toriel puede ser encontrada sentada leyendo junto a una chimenea, también hay un librero, una mesa grande, y una entrada a la cocina. Si el protagonista regresa a este lugar después de haber matado a Toriel, el fuego de la chimenea habrá desaparecido. Cocina La cocina tiene un horno, un lavaplatos, un refrigerador y un bote de basura. Si se revisa el cajón de la cocina durante una Ruta Genocida mostrara el mensaje "Where are the knives""Dónde están los cuchillos". Corredor A la derecha de la entrada, hay un pequeño corredor que lleva a la habitación de Toriel y a la habitación de huéspedes. Al final del corredor una puerta puede ser encontrada que mostrara el mensaje "Room under renovations""Cuarto en renovación" al interactuar con ella, y no se podrá entrar. Después de ésta se puede encontrar un espejo que mostrará el mensaje "It's you""Eres tú", si se está en una Ruta Pacifista o Neutral. Si se examina en una Ruta Genocida mostrara el mensaje "It's me Name" "Soy yo, <'Nombre'>". Si se revisa al final de la Ruta pacifista verdadera, mostrará el mensaje "Still just you, Frisk" "Sigues siendo tú, Frisk". Habitación de Huéspedes Toriel lleva al protagonista al cuarto de huéspedes y le ofrece que lo use como suyo. Es una habitación pequeña y hay evidencia que sugiere que otros niños ya han vivido allí, se pueden encontrar zapatos de varios tamaños, refiriéndose a que Toriel mantiene su hogar listo para la llegada de algún humano al Underground. Apagar la lámpara en la esquina superior izquierda del cuarto lo oscurecerá y hará sonar una caja de música con una variante de la canción "Home" llamada Home (Music Box) Dormir en la cama recuperará la salud del protagonista. Cuando el protagonista duerme en la cama por primera vez, la lámpara se encontrará apagada y Toriel habrá dejado un trozo de Butterscotch Pie en la habitación. * Si se duerme después de preguntar a Toriel sobre cómo salir de las Ruinas, resultará en sueños donde el protagonista escucha a alguien pidiendo al Humano Caído que se levante y diciendo que él es el futuro de Humanos y Monstruos. * Si se duerme en la Ruta Genocida, un Flashback similar al Game Over aparecerá, y al levantarse activará una versión de la canción Home ralentizada, como la mayoría de canciones de ambiente durante esta ruta. * Si el protagonista duerme en el epilogo de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera, se mostrará el mensaje "It felt strange to lie in the bed. It feels entirely too small for you now.""Se siente extraño acostarse en la cama. Ahora se siente como si fuera demasiado pequeña para ti" ]] Habitación de Toriel La habitación de Toriel está conformada por una mesa pequeña, una cama grande,una librería junto a un armario y su diario. Interactuar con su cama hará saber que su cama es una "Queen Sized Bed". Esta referencia tiene doble sentido, ya que, mientras Toriel es la Reina del Underground, Queen Size es un tamaño de cama, el cual traduce literalmente a "Tamaño Reina". Interactuar con su diario mostrará un chiste de huesos, el cual podría ser de los que comparte con Sans. Sótano Las escaleras del primer cuarto guían al sótano, cuando el jugador intente bajar, Toriel lo detendrá y lo subirá de nuevo a la entrada, se mantendrá inaccesible hasta que el jugador hable con Toriel. Cuando se hable con ella, el protagonista puede preguntarle cuándo podrá volver a casa. Preguntarle esto permitirá al protagonista preguntar cómo salir de las ruinas. Después de preguntar suficientes veces, Toriel se levantara e irá al sótano. Si el protagonista la sigue, ella explicara que va a destruir la salida al resto del Underground para prevenir que el protagonista y cualquier otro deje ese lugar. Ella explicara al protagonista que si deja las Ruinas, Asgore los matara así como con los últimos seis humanos que cayeron (sin incluir al Primer Humano). Si el protagonista continúa, eventualmente Toriel lo llevara a una puerta grande al final del sótano con la Runa Delta grabada en ella. Entonces Toriel peleara contra el protagonista, para probar si él es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir fuera de las Ruinas. Glosario de:Toriels Haus en:‎Toriel's Home fr:‎Maison de Toriel ja:‎Toriel's Home pl:Dom Toriel pt-br:Casa de Toriel ru:Дом Ториэль uk:Будинок Торіель zh:Toriel的家 Categoría:Ubicaciones Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Ruinas